Green
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Another story where Longbottom has an accident in potions and Harry faces the consequences but with a twist. Warning this contains crossdressing.


Title: Green  
Author: RavenRosebud  
Pairing: SS/HP  
Rating: PG13  
Summery: Another story where Longbottom messes up in Potions class and Harry faces the consequences but with a twist  
Warning: cross-dressing  
Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, they belong to my queen JK Rowling.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
Harry raced into the Potions classroom just before the door closed. It was times like this he was thankful for his waif like body. Had he been any larger and he would have been stuck in the door frame. He still remembered last month when Neville had been late and he had been forced to spend the entire class period trapped halfway in and halfway out of the door.   
  
Snape was pairing them off today for a project. They were making a healing potion. Harry cringed when he was paired with Neville. "Don't worry, Harry. I've been doing a lot better lately." Harry had to bite his tongue from telling Neville that it was only because Hermione had been helping him so much the last few weeks.  
  
Everything was going fine until Harry turned his back for a second. Ron was whispering something and Harry had turned his head to look behind him to see what Ron was going on about. "Neville, no!" Hermione's yell caught Harry's attention and he turned just in time to see the potion boiling over. His stupid Gryffindor courage kicked in and Harry pushed Neville out of the way. Had he known how much the potion was going to burn he might have hesitated.   
  
Snape's head shot up from the tests he was grading at the sound of the scream. He knew in an instant it was Potter. He still had nightmares of the last attack and hearing Potter scream while the Dark Lord cursed him over and over.  
  
"It burns! It burns!" His robe was covered in the brownish colored potion and it seemed to be dissolving his school robes. The only thing Harry could think was not today, why today. It was Friday and Harry had forgone his usual school uniform.  
  
"Potter, take off your robe. You need to get the potion off of you." Harry shook his head violently, there was no way he was removing his robes in front of everyone. "Potter, I said take them off. You are only making it worse."  
  
Snape was confused. Why wouldn't the stupid boy take off his robes. He could tell he was in pain from the potion. Tears were starting to run down his reddened face and yet he still refused. The boy was begging him with those disturbingly green eyes. Something was wrong. Why wouldn't he listen?  
  
"Everyone get out. I said OUT!" Granger and Weasley seemed frozen. They stood there staring at Potter until Snape grabbed their arms and forced them out the door. "Potter in here." Snape held open the door to his office.  
  
Harry slowly walked into the office wincing every time the fabric moved against him. Harry reached his hands up to the clasps on his robe and Snape noticed they were trembling.  
  
"Let me, Potter." When the first two buttons were undone Snape started to understand the situation somewhat. Pale skin was visible just underneath the robe. Potter was defiantly not wearing the mandatory uniform.  
  
As the first hint of material came into view Snape gasped. It wasn't possible, not Potter. He chanced a look up at his face and saw that the boy had closed his eyes.  
  
The robe finally slipped off his bare shoulders and puddled on the floor leaving Harry standing there exposing his most guarded secret. The top was a shear green camisole that looked as though it had been made to fit only him. Snape could just barely see the brown of Harry's nipples that stood out against the paleness of his skin.  
  
The skirt was the average gray uniform but had been adjusted to stop about halfway down his thighs. His long legs were encased in black nylons that only went up to just below the skirt allowing Snape to see a sliver of skin.   
  
Snape couldn't stop himself, he had to know. He reached his arms around Potter and slide the zipper down. The skirt fell and Snape saw the matching green panties. Potter was shaking and tears started to fall again.  
  
Using the hem of Potter's robe that had not been covered in potion, Snape carefully wiped the muddy looking liquid off of the frightened youth. Small amounts were on his neck and forearms which left behind slightly red skin.  
  
Snape dropped the robe back onto the stone floor and took in the view in front of him. Goosebumps appeared on the pale flesh and Snape reached his hand out to touch Potter.  
  
He flinched when he felt a hand against the side of his face. Snape's hands were cold and smooth. He couldn't believe of all days for this to happen it had to be a Friday. This was the only time he indulged in his secret. Normally he would change after lunch but he had been running late and didn't want to miss Potions. Now he was standing before Snape of all people dressed only in his camisole, panties, and nylons. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Where was Voldemort when you needed a good distraction?  
  
"Harry." Snape's voice was soft and held no hint of mockery. Harry risked opening his eyes to look at him.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his chest. No one had ever looked at him like that before. He hadn't known that Snape's eyes could go even darker. "Harry..you're beautiful." He closed his eyes again unable to return Snape's intense gaze.  
  
"So beautiful." Snape couldn't stop his hands from skimming down Potter's cheeks and down his neck. He could admit to himself now that he had wondered what his skin would feel like under his hands. He had wondered what his skin would taste like, he had wondered what he would do if he licked just there, right below his earlobe.  
  
Harry whimpered when he felt something wet touch his skin. Oh god, is that, it is. That's Snape's tongue. Oh my god he's licking me. He felt like he couldn't breath. His heart was beating so hard Snape had to hear it.  
  
Snape bit down hard on Potter's neck, marking him. His hands were wandering on the their own accord learning the feel of him. His fingertips grazed across Potter's chest catching on one of his nipples.  
  
Harry leaned forward an initiated the first kiss. Snape's lips were thin and chapped. A sound caught somewhere between a growl and a whimper escaped Snape's throat and he prodded Potter's lips with his tongue. Harry opened to him, allowing Snape to learn this part of him too.  
  
Potter tasted like the butterscotch pudding he had ate with his lunch. Snape felt like he was drowning in him, and he never wanted to surface. He could feel a hardness against his thigh and knew Potter must be able to feel him.  
  
Harry never wanted this moment to end, the moment he realized Snape was actually human. The man was almost violent in the way he kissed him. It sent shivers down him and he imagined all the things Snape might be willing to do to him. There were so many things he wanted to explore.  
  
Snape could feel Potter's hands tentatively grasp his biceps. He shifted his hips and grinded them into the boy. This felt so good, holding the fragile body against him. Snape loved the feeling of power he had over Potter.  
  
They broke apart from each other and Snape bent towards Potter's neck once again. His tongue left a trail as he began to trace Potter's collarbone.  
  
"Excuse me, er..gentlemen." Harry let out a squeak and Snape's head shot up. "I was told there had been an accident in the Potions classroom."  
  
Snape really didn't want to turn around. He of course recognized the old coot's voice having worked for him for these past several years. "Yes, Headmaster. Longbottom's cauldron exploded covering Mr. Potter here with its contents."  
  
"I see, that would explain his lack of robes. Might I inquire about the rest of the situation?"  
  
Snape paused for a moment trying to come up with something he might find plausible. "I was just helping Mr. Potter clean off the remaining potion, Headmaster." He prided himself on the sturdiness of his voice as he spoke.  
  
Harry was holding his breath and watched as the left side of the Headmaster's mouth twisted slightly up. "Well, Professor Snape, he looks quite clean to me now. So, if you don't mind I need to borrow Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry pulled his skirt back up and grabbed his ruined robe. As slowly as he could he walked towards Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, you needed to speak to me?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Let me just do a quick cleaning charm on that robe for you." With a wave of his wand the robe was cleaned and Harry found himself wondering why Snape had not done that in the first place.  
  
"Severus, I think I need to speak to you after dinner tonight. Why don't you come up for tea around seven."  
  
Snape nodded his head and risked a glance at Potter. "You never finished your potion today. Detention tomorrow night, Potter."  
  
Biting his tongue, Harry nodded then turned towards the door. "Harry, may I say what a lovely color that green is on you." Dumbledore smiled fully this time and leaned in towards Harry. "Where ever did you find it? I've been looking everywhere for that shade but the closest I could come in my size is sea-foam green."


End file.
